bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Domino Tower
The is 7th Lucky Task of the Teen Housemates in Pinoy Big Brother 7. The Task The Housemates must build the Sun Tower made out of Domino blocks. They must also defend the tower from the ninjas who will destroy it anytime. If the tower will be destroyed, they must rebuild it again until the week ended. If the last day of the week ended with the tower unfinished, they will lose the task. If they'll be able to finish the tower, they will win the task and will be getting the additional third Lucky Sun slot for the Dream Team. History The Teens' 7th Lucky Task was given on Day 96 and they moved to the Activity Area for the task. Their 7th Lucky Task is among the most important as their victory in this task will give them an additional slot for the supposed two Lucky Sun slots that would continue on to the Dream Team stage of the season. The housemates were at first, relaxed but when the first attack came, they were immediately on alert and always on edge regarding the upcoming attacks. They even decided to sleep together in the Activity Area just to defend the tower. They also couldn't leave the tower alone so whenever the time for shower, eating, daily supplies, they took turns for guarding the tower. The first wave of attacks came from above the activity area but the second wave of attacks are on foot-level coming from different directions. The housemates tried their best to defend the tower but they failed repeatedly. They started experimenting using their blankets, pillows and whatever they could find in the activity area just to cover the tower. The third wave of attacks used balloons of water easily destroying the tower. Throughout the weeks, the teen housemates had rebuilt the tower many times and one temptation for them all was placed inside. There were three flags placed in the Activity Area, whoever decided to get the flag will be able to compete for the Big Jump Competition and whoever wins the Big Jump will automatically get the 1st Lucky Sun slot. However, they will surrender and stop building the Domino Tower. The three male teen housemates Christian, Yong and Edward finally decided to take the flags and quit from doing tasks. Female housemates Kisses, Maymay and Vivoree felt disappointed with the boys' decision as they wanted to finish the task altogether. Despite the disappointment, the remaining girl housemates continued in defending the tower and building it as much as they could. Edward felt guilty over his decision when he saw the girls trying their hardest to defend the tower from the attackers and continuously rebuilding it, so he came to Big Brother, returning the flag and wanting to help his female housemates. He gave up the flag and helped the three women. On the last day, Big Brother told the housemates that each of them must be able to spend a specific amount of time inside the tower. How they will be able to do that is all in their own ways. They must also finish the tower as it was the last day and they must complete it by decorating the sun tower. Result Trivia * Because of their victory, the Teen Housemates will get an additional slot for the Lucky Suns. * The First Domino Tower Challenge is held in PBB 737. Category:Tasks Category:Lucky Tasks